Just A Friend I Need
by StateTrooper23
Summary: Meet Ethan. Ethan would admit that his life has failed, and he is stuck at the very bottom. He has no job, a run down house, and had to leave everyone. He wished that his life would get better. Suddenly, the surprise of his life is found in the trunk of his car. Sequel out now! /sWdbVF
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I woke to another boring day. I got out of bed, and put on the same boring clothes, and got ready for the morning ahead. I was Twenty Three at the time, and had no job. I was supposed to get a job after college at a nuclear plant, but that never worked out. Now, I just stay at home. I can barely afford to keep the lights on, let alone the cable, but I still have managed to just find enough scattered change around the house, and mooch off of the two real friends I have.

I've never seem to get happy after I moved to Missouri. I left my friends and family in Oregon to move to this quaint little town called Polk. It was far from any major cities, and there was barely anyone living there, so making friends was hard. I still had my phone that my parents got me before I left for college, but the reception out here is horrible.

I had hopes of moving to St. Louis, but after not receiving the job I wanted, I couldn't afford anything there. I was stuck with a dinky ol' house. But hey! The rent is only forty bucks a month. I had internet as well, but just like the cell reception, it was crap. Some cheap deal I got from some knock-off Chinese company. But it still was able to get me online. I had no social media, but I did like to browse YouTube and Reddit once and awhile.

While I was watching TV, an ad for, yet another Disney movie popped up, and it seemed like a very good movie. It was called Zootopia, and it featured a rabbit and a fox going on fun adventures. The rabbit was a cop, and the police force has always stuck out to me. I decided one night to go watch it in a drive-in theater. The quality was crappy (we didn't have no 4k movie theaters around here,) but the movie was still great.

There was a fox in the movie named Nick. He was funny, and very "savage" as today's generation would say. In my opinion, I liked him more than any other characters in the movie. He was my favorite Disney movie side character. My friends noticed my liking towards this character, and asked me what was going on. A few people that I used to know asked me if I was turning "furry" or if I was gay. I simply just denied them and kept going. They didn't understand that I admired this character, I'm not in love.

I got myself together and headed out the door. I hopped in my car. This isn't no nice car either. It was some beat-up Honda accord with nearly two hundred thousand miles. It's okay though, as it helps me get to wherever I need to go, in this example the gas station. On the way to the gas station, I wept to myself, wishing I got further than I have in life. Then, I would get on the topic of Zootopia. Sometimes, I wish that I could meet Nick, as it would make my life a lot better.

I arrived at the gas station, and pumped my gas. _There goes twenty three dollars out of my pocket_ I thought to myself. I decided to take whatever money I had left to buy a half-dozen at the nearby dunkin' donuts. By nearby, I mean an hour away. I was inside the store picking out my donuts. I ended up splurging and getting a dozen. I headed to my car, got in and went home, ready to browse YouTube and binge-watch Top Gear.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

While I was in my car heading home, it sounded as if something was rattling in the back of the car. The trunk to be certain. I dismissed this for a while and drove on. Just as I was about five minutes away from my house, it sounded as if someone was banging on the back of the car. Is someone in the back of my car? I pulled over and got out of my car.

I popped the hood, and the banging continued. Whoever was in the back couldn't pop the trunk open passed the latch. I went to the back and the banging continued. I opened the truck to a great shock to me. In the back of the truck, I saw an orange figure, shaking in the corner. It was Nick. He looked to be about five feet tall. He looked at me with a look of helplessness. I didn't know how to respond to this situation. I didn't know what was going on at this point, and the whole world felt like it was turning in circles. I reached out to grab his paw.

"No! Please don't do anything! I can't afford to die!" He screamed

What could have happened to him for him to be this way. I did notice a scratch on his cheek, and surrounding it blood stained his fur.

"It's okay. I'm here to help you." I replied.

I once again reached for his paw, and he backed up the most he could before he could not back up anymore. I tried to smile without looking like I was forcing it, and he finally reached his paw out and grabbed my hand. His paw was bleeding as the blood from the wound dripped on to my hand.

"Come with me, and I will help you." I told him

"Thank you very much." Nick told me in a sigh of relief.

I carried him over to my passenger seat, and sat him in the chair. He buckled up and I walked to the other side. I began driving again.

"Thank you for getting me out of there. I don't think I could've survived much longer." Nick told me.

"It's no problem. I would never let anyone, anything, or any animal die on my watch." I replied with glee.

"Why aren't all of you guys this nice?"

"What do you mean?" I was puzzled.

"I'll tell you when we stop. I just need time to catch my breath." He told me

We returned home, and I carried him inside. I found a first-aid pack, and continued to patch his cuts and bruises. I fed him a donut, which on my part it was probably a bad idea to feed an animal a donut, but he ate it. I sat him on the couch, and I sat as well. I turned on Netflix, and began watching Top Gear. Nick turned to me.

"So my story. All I remember is being in this forest. I heard footsteps and looked up to see if they would help me. Then they point a gun at me, and I remember him muttering: _I'm having dinner tonight!_ I ran before he could shoot me, and I narrowly escaped. While running I tripped and scratched myself on the cheek right here. After that, I saw a car, which was yours, and got in the back to hide. While opening it, I cut my paw open on the latch. About an hour of suffering, you found me." He looked at me with glee. "And I thank you for that."

"I am so glad you were in my car, and I could've helped you." I told him with a smile. "You are welcome to stay here as long as you would like."

"Thank you! By the way, the name is Nick!"

"Nice to meet you Nick. Names Ethan."


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up bright and early that next morning. Nick was asleep on the couch, and Top Gear was still on the TV. I went into the kitchen and looked at what I could eat. Nothing, of course. I would have to drive to the grocery store and try to buy what I can. Not soon after I got on the computer, Nick woke up.

"Hey Ethan! What's up?" he said to me.

"Nothing much." I replied back. "Just browsing whatever is trending on YouTube right now."

We talked for a while until it was nearly 10:00am, and I decided that we would both go to the grocery store. I dressed him in some of my clothes, a hat, and some dollar sunglasses, to hide as much of his body as I can. Let's be real, with today's government, no one would imagine what they would do, if they found a fox, that's almost as tall as me, speaks fluent English, and acts like a human being.

About a half hour later, we got to the grocery store. I had about fifty dollars on me. I bought some chicken for dinner, and a cake for dessert. We went to a nearby McDonalds, because that's healthy, and then headed home. We got home, and walked in. Nick sat down and got straight onto Netflix and watched Top Gear. Something told me that he liked that show. I sat down, and tried to get the answer out of him.

"I love this show!" I told him.

"Same here! I really like the short guy." Nick replied.

"Oh Richard? Same here, he's funny." I told him.

I got on the computer, and got on Amazon. I heard that supposedly they are creating a new show on Amazon Prime with the three presenters. If I had money I would buy a subscription to Amazon Prime, for the best of both of us. Maybe I should try to get a job, instead of relying on my friends. It is hard to get a job where I live, but I could try. Later in the day, I looked up the yellow pages, because anyone uses this anymore, for any job openings in advertisements. I found one for lawn mowing and decided to call. It was paying minimum wage an hour, which I think is like $7.60 or something like that. I called the number and a man with a country accent answered.

"Quick Cuts! How can' I help ya?" He said.

"Uhh… hi… I saw your advertisement and uh… wanted to apply." I replied. I was very nervous as this was the first time I've ever applied for a job.

"Sure man. Come meet me at my hq and I'll getcha' setup now, ya hear? He replied.

"Awesome! I'll see you tomorrow- oh by the way, where is your headquarters?"

"Deepwater."

He hung up. I'm going to have to drive all the way to Deepwater everyday? That's like an hour and a half drive! I guess it will be worth it for this new job, and it will be nice to have more money. I will have to take the chance, for the sake of both of us.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I woke up early the next morning ready to drive all the way to work. Around an hour and a half of driving, getting lost, exedra I found the place. It was a small store, covered with a plethora of lawn mowers, weed whackers, and more. I walked in, and saw a country looking man at the front desk.

"Hi. Uhh… I'm Ethan, we met over the phone."

"Ahh! Ethan! Welcome! Today we' gonna be cutting some grass now right?"

"For sure! When do I get started?"

"Right now!"

We got in his work truck. It was some really nice brand new Dodge Ram, and we drove to some big field with grass that had to be at least a foot tall.

"Alright now! Go 'head and fire 'er up!" He was smiling, as I turned on the lawn mower. I was halfway through mowing this large field, and it was maybe 11:30 at this point. I was having a good day. Everything was bright, and happy. I felt as if I was doing something right for- Nick! I totally forgot he was at home. Sweat started to roll down me even more than it was already. I started panting. He's probably terrified. I hope he doesn't think I went missing. Or worse, he leaves the house.

It didn't take long until I finished the rest of the lawn. It was noon and I got back to the truck.

"Good work man! Here's todays pay!" My boss stared at me with a smile.

He handed me $30.25. That was a lot for only five hours of work! It took us a half hour to get back, but as soon as we got back, I said bye and headed home.

You already know I had the pedal to the metal all the way home. It's okay, there is never any cops around here. I look down. 83 miles per hour. It took me about an hour and some to get home. As soon as I got home, I unlocked the door as fast as I could! I barged through and called out for Nick!

He ran over and hugged me. "Oh my goodness, I thought you were gone! I was so scared."

"I'm sorry Nick. I had work. I forgot to tell you last night." I felt so guilty for putting him through this pain. As I held him in my arms, I can tell that he felt better. He was crying a little to himself, as he must of thought I was gone for good.

"Hey! It's okay Nick! I'll always be here with you! No matter what."

"Thanks, Ethan. I thought you left me."

"Now, why would I ever do that Nick." I was confused at this point.

"Because that's what everyone else did to me." Nick was on the couch, sobbing at this point. I tried to hold back the tears as much as I could.

"Back from where I was from. No one ever liked me. They called me Predator, Jaws all of the names in the book. They would even sometimes tape my muzzle just to make me seem less of a… of a… killer."

"Listen Nick. Some of us just don't like others. For you, It's just instinct. Even I was bullied like that, well… not necessarily called a killer, but people didn't except me and you know what I found out."

"What?"

"I forget about them!" I tried to make a smile the best I could.

"So I should forget about my past?" Nick tried to calm himself down.

"Hey! Like they say, don't cry over spilled milk."

I calmed Nick down the best I could. He was very worked up about his past. I understand what he is going through. The rest of that night, the two of us watched Top Gear and ate cake until we fell asleep. I told Nick if it feels any better, he can sleep in my room on the extra bed. Eventually I will make him his own room once I have the money.

I think to myself before I fall asleep. He must remember his past, and his childhood. I wonder if he knows where he is from, and why he is here. Then I made a realization. If he remembers his childhood, he probably lived in his own universe, and probably lived in Zootopia. What if someone is too come and try to take him back? Would he want to or would he take my advice. Damn! I screwed up… big time.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A few months have passed with the daily grind. Nick adjusted to my new schedule of work, and he's been staying at home. I allowed him to go out back and play around in the back yard. It was probably a bad idea as my backyard is now filled with holes in the ground. But, I would do anything to make him happy.

Nick has been acting somewhat different however. He's been turning slyer as time progresses. It was late November, and thanksgiving just passed. Christmas was on the way. Nick didn't really understand the concept of Jesus Christ's birth, and why we are the ones that get presents, but I think he just has to get into the spirits. He's been staying inside now and watching TV. I saved up enough to buy an Xbox that we can play on. I bought him games like Forza, Minecraft, and whatever there else there was that was rated E. I'd rather not buy any mature games, because I don't want that going through Nick's head.

I arrived home at normal time. I've managed to save up $10,000 from working! I decided I'd ask him what he would want for Christmas.

"Hey Ethan! Back from the grind?" Nick greeted me on the lines of that every day.

"Yeah. Another slow day! I'm glad to be home." I was very tired, and wanted to get to sleep. I brought home some spaghetti to cook.

We had dinner, and after that; sat down on the couch and watched the news. Nick has been really interested in the police force lately. He's always talking about it. Police cars, police equipment, police dispatch codes. He even memorized the phonetic alphabet. I would love for him to be part of the police department. He seems like he would want to join. However, we all have to remember: he's a fox. If anyone knew I had an anthropomorphic fox from a movie living with me, I don't know what kind of trouble I would be in.

I like to take him places in the car, and show him the world. I put a down payment on some brand new Subaru Forester. It was a nice SUV. I didn't let him leave the car, and I rarely went down four lane roads. For precautions however, I still dress him up in clothes, to hide him from other people. I lost track of the time. It was going on 7:00, and I was really tired.

"Hey Nick! So about Christmas, what do you think you want?"

"That's a hard question Ethan. Just knowing someone cares for me is enough." He said with a serious tone.

I was flattered. "Wow! Nick, that's the nicest thing someone has ever said to me. In all seriousness though, what has stuck out to you lately?"

"I have to think. I could probably tell you tomorrow." Nick had a smile as usual. I went into my bedroom to call it a night. Nick has continued to sleep on couch. Sometimes he has these nightmares, where he's in a different world. He hasn't told me anymore than that. I let him sleep in my room a few times. He feels safe in my presence, and I feel happy in his. I guess you can say that is a fair trade.

I sat in bed until I fell asleep. That night I dreamt of my family. They were at my house, and we were talking about life. It was good until all of sudden Nick walked into the room. He gasped and paused. My family looked and their jaws dropped. After that, the only thing I remember is the police barging in and yelling. One officer grabbed me by the top of the head and got close to me."

"ethan… Ethan… ETHAN… ETH-"

I woke up with a gasp. Nick was standing in front of me.

"I'm having those dreams again." He told me with an embarrassed tone.

"It's okay. You can sleep in here."

I decided I wouldn't tell him about the dream I had, because I don't want to scare him. Whatever it was, I hope it doesn't happen.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A few days have passed. It was about a week until Christmas. It was early morning, and I was checking my Email. I had an Email from Mom.

 _"Dear Ethan,_

 _Hello dear! It's been a long time since any of us have seen you. We want to see you! We're having a Christmas party and we want you to come visit. Everyone is going to be here, and they want to see you. We rented a hotel for you, and the drive isn't that bad. We really want to see you._

 _Love,_

 _Mom"_

My worst fear has come true. I either have to leave Nick home alone two thousand miles away, or take him with me and hope the worst doesn't happen. This probably has to be the hardest decision I've ever made. I was pondering until Nick woke up.

"Hey hey hey Ethan! How you doing?" Nick was energized, as usual.

"Im confused Nick. Why don't you sit down, we need to talk." I could tell that Nick was worried by the look on his face. "Listen. My mom wants me to go to Oregon to visit them for the week. And… I want to take you… but I don't know how they would react."

"React? What do you mean? Do they not like people?" I could tell Nick was confused. I think it was time to tell him, something I have been holding back for months.

"Listen… Nick… a lot of people won't react the same way to you like I did."

Nick just looked at me with a Blank expression.

"W… why would they? D… don't you think they would like me." I could tell that he was terrified. He didn't understand what was happening.

"Well… the world wouldn't react the same way. You have to remember Nick… you're a fox."

Nick's expression went from confused to angry. Similar to the face a toddler gives you when you take their favorite toy.

"So THAT's it, huh? You guys won't accept me because I'm a FOX? W… w… What's the point? Are you afraid of me?"

"Nick, I never said-"

"Months… MONTHS I've spent with you! And… and all you think of me is a wild animal! I should've know… I SHOULD'VE KNOWN!"

"Nick-"

"You know what, just stop! All you are going to do, is think of me as an animal!" Nick started getting closer to me. I could tell in the look in his eyes something bad is about to happen.

"I'll show you! I'll show you what I truly am! I am an animal!"

"Nick! You don't know what you're doing."

He got close and I close my eyes. Close in my ear, I heard the whisper.

"Dumb Human."

Without hesitation, I felt something sharp gash into my cheek. It didn't take long until It was silent. I heard someone scamper away. While I got back into reality, and realized what was happening, I started to cry, realizing who had done this.

I looked up. The front door was wide open. I closed it, and went into the bathroom. I wiped the tears from my eyes and looked up. From the top of my right cheek to the bottom of my right cheek was a large scratch. It was deep and gushing with blood. Something ticked inside Nick, and I don't know what. Something in his brain misfired. I wasn't even that hard on him. I patched up the wounds and cleaned the blood that spilled out. I sat in the corner and cried at the sight of the patched wounds.

I have to find him, and make things right. Did we get off on the wrong foot? Maybe he's realizing who he is, and why he's here. If this is the case, is this the last time I ever see him?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was 11:00 in the morning. I decided I would drive around town and try to find Nick, before anyone else did. I scavenged around the house for any signs of him. While looking around my room, I found what I could only know is his. It was a sheet of paper, with a bunch of words on it. It read: 

" _I'm writing this to anyone who may find this. My name is Nick Wilde. I am a red fox, and I am living in a weird place. I grew up in a city known as Zootopia. It was a big city, by big I mean very big! I am writing this hoping Ethan will NEVER find it. If he does I am screwed! If anyone I know finds this I would like to say: I am doing well. It has been a long time since I've been home, but I am enjoying living here. Humans are weird. They have crazy gadgets crazier than ours. Even their cars have touch screen radios! Who needs a touch screen radio! There is even this weird thing that you stand on, and it drives you around! I want to try one of them so badly! This world is insane, and I wish I could go home. I miss working for the ZPD and I want to join the action, not watch it! I miss working with my partner. I'm understanding everything! The dreams! The visions! I want to go home, this world is messing me up! Anyway, I hope no one ever finds this."_

I'm speechless. Nick knows where he is from. How long has he known about this? He must have put the puzzle together. I had to find him because this could be the last time I see him.

I got in my car and headed around town. I was driving near a wooded area when I noticed a massive hole in the ground. I decided to stop and see what it was. I looked inside. It sounded as if something was whimpering.

"Hello?" I heard my voice echo through the hole.

The crying continued, and I decided to climb in a see what it was. It was a fairly deep hole, about four feet. Inside I found who I was looking for. Nick.

"Nick! Are you okay?" 

"I… I'm sorry Ethan! I overreacted!" He was sobbing very badly at this point. "I have a confession to make to you!"

"Why don't we talk about it in the car?"

We were in the car, and Nick calmed himself down.

"I have a confession Ethan. I put the pieces together, and I realized. I'm not from here. I'm from some far away city, where people don't exist. It's a world of only animals. I had a life there! I worked for the Police Department. I had a partner I worked with. Her name was like something starting with a J. She wasn't a fox, but the complete opposite."

"A whale?" 

"No. Heaven's no. She was a rabbit. We were best friends. But here's the part I don't want to tell you."

"You can tell me anything Nick."

"I got in contact with her."

"That's awesome Nick! Now you have your friend to talk to besides-"

"She's coming to get me."


	8. Chapter 8

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't really want you to know."

"Nick, you can't just leave me, I would be paranoid as hell, wondering where you are and what happened to you."

I don't understand why he wouldn't want me to know. I doubt he would want to get rid of me by any means. Something really has changed, and I don't know what it is. All I know is that this is possibly the last time I may ever see him again.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" I said it sternly. I wanted to get to the bottom of this.

"No. Of course not! Why would I try to get rid of you." I could already hear the sarcasm in his voice."

"Nick! What has happened to you? You went from being an awesome friend to a complete asshole!" I was trying to hold back the tears.

"Oh, boo hoo! See I have a life back in Zootopia. I don't just sit around in a ratchet house in the middle of nowhere!"

"Nick."

"Listen Ethan, just stop. You are not getting anywhere. Twenty Four hours and we will never speak again. I can go back to my life, and you can go back to yours."

We didn't speak for the rest of the car ride home, which luckily wasn't long. I tried to hold back the tears and Nick just looked out the window. I don't understand what happened in his head, but his old self is starting to come back, which in my opinion is bad.

Maybe something will happen, and we can still be friends for longer. Nick has been the one friend that I never lost. He never abandoned me, and he's helped to turn my life around. If anything I should thank him. I have a job, a nice car, maybe even soon I'll move to a nice house.

We got home, and went inside. Nick went down the hall and I never heard from him until night. All evening I thought about what he said. It was the only thing going through my head. I was on the couch crying, weeping to myself. It got late enough and I calmed myself down. I went into my bedroom, crawled into my bed and hid under the covers. If this was going to end, I would like it to end fast, and I will go back to my terrible, boring, no good life.

In the middle of the night, I heard my door creak open. It wasn't long until I heard a soft voice on the side of my bed.

"Ethan?"

"Nick?"

"I'm sorry.I didn't mean what I said earlier. I just want to go back to my old life, my old friends, and live the perfect life I was living back in Zootopia. At the same time, I don't want to lose you. You have been the nicest most caring friend I have ever met, and I don't want to lose you. You are amazing, and I wish the best of luck to you."

"Nick. It's okay, I understand your pain, and why you want to go back." I was trying to hold back the tears.

At this point, I realised what is going on, why he was acting the way he was. Something happened, and he forgot who he was, but I think he is starting to remember.

"Can I just sleep in here?" Nick asked politely and quietly."

"Sure."

It didn't take long until I fell asleep. With a friend like this by my side, I felt happier than I ever felt in my life.


	9. Chapter 9

The day came. It was time for Nick to return to his normal life. We stayed at the house, sharing our last memories, until came a knocking at the door. Me and Nick looked up at each other, and we shared one last look. I opened the door, and it was a small bunny with purple eyes; Judy.

"Hi I am Judy Hopps, I'm here for Nick."

"Yes he's right in here."

She glanced past me and saw Nick, she ran over to hug him.

"Nick! I thought I would never see you again." She was filled with joy.

"Haha! I missed you so much Judy! It's been forever."

She looked at nick, and then looked at me.

"I see that you took good care of Nick. That's great. I'm glad that you found him and took care of him. I'm sure sly fox here wasn't his usual self." Judy said.

"Yeah! I noticed that. Why is that? Nick's a whole different fox now."

"Well… we were experimenting on new equipment, and it malfunctioned and sent Nick here. At the same time, It temporarily wiped Nick's memory, and sadly It takes about a year to come back. His original memory should be back eventually."

"Does that mean I will forget I was ever here, or I ever met Ethan? Said Nick.

My heart sank. Could this really mean he will never remember me?

"I'm sure we can work things out." Judy said. "So, we should probably get going."

I walked over to Nick. And looked directly into his eyes.

"Nick. You have helped me out through one of the lowest points in my life, and I thank you for that. I love you. You were such a great friend. I hope one day, I will see you again if it is possible. I'm going to miss you."

"I love you too Ethan. I'm going to miss you." Nick said

We hugged our last goodbye, and I watched as they left. The door closed and he looked at me through the window, we shared one last look before everything was over. I watched as they drove out of the driveway. Nick waved one last goodbye. I waved back and cried. They drove down the road, never to be seen again.

I got on my computer after losing sight through the window. I browsed my emails and found the one from my parents. I replied.

" _Hey mom!_

 _You can order that ticket, I can't wait to see you all. Thanks for paying for the trip as well, and do I have one hell of a story to tell you all!_

 _Love,_

 _Ethan."_

 **STORY CONTINUED IN THE SEQUEL "LONG DISTANCE."**


End file.
